User blog:BrainDeadZero/June-July Overview
Since there was a lack of activity, I decided to combine June and July's overview. Here's what happened during these two months. Wiki updates The wiki has been linked to its Spanish variant. However, the Spanish wiki is pretty dead (much like this one). I'd help out, but I can't speak Spanish. I could use Google Translate, but I'm not sure how accurate the translation are. We invite anyone who understands Spanish to help out the wiki. Speaking of wiki, our site name has changed from New Game! Wikia to New Game! Wiki. There's not much to explain here. I also added an affiliation with the SHIROBAKO Wiki. I've been meaning to do this for a long time now. It made sense, since New Game! and Shirobako share similar themes. Unfortunately, their admin is inactive for a long time now. I planned to adopt the wiki, but never got to it. So I decided to do the affiliation thing myself. Next affiliate: Comic Girls Wiki. Maybe. I don't know. Notable Updates Update: The poll has ended. Though there weren't many votes, it was in favor of merging articles. Character pages will soon have their sub-pages merged into a single article. RIP page count. ---- I mentioned this in a discussion post, but I'll repeat it here as well. Character pages currently have sub-pages (e.g. Aoba Suzukaze/Relationships, Aoba Suzukaze/Gallery). I originally made it this way for two reasons: # Some pages already had them when I adopted the wiki, so I made more to keep consistency. # The pages were also very long, so I thought splitting up the articles into multiple pages would help reduce the wall of text. However, now I think these sub-pages are under developed, and it's just bumping up the page count for no reason. So I'm considering merging them into single articles (e.g. Aoba Suzukaze will contain content from /Relationships and /Gallery. Pros: * Reduces . * Ease of access. Everything is included in a single article Cons: * Very long character pages. * Reduces page count. Not a bad thing, though it does give the impression that the wiki lacks content. A poll can be found at the main page. The discussion post linked above also has a poll for mobile users. As of typing this blog, there are three votes, two in favor of merging. I'll wait until mid August before closing the poll. Other stuff Episode pages: More info has been added to episode pages. Currently, we're almost done with the first season. There are also some variations with image placements in some pages. Still deciding which version seems appropriate. ' Birthdays:' Hotaru and Umiko celebrated their birthdays in July. As usual, the official New Game! twitter account also announced it. Hopefully, I didn't forget anyone this month. Closing remarks This wiki is becoming more and more inactive. Makes sense, it's been a while since the anime aired. Manga translations are a bit slow. Either that or the chapters aren't released yet. But I'll continue to keep an eye out here. You know the drill. Leave a comment if you have questions. -'BDZ' Category:Blog posts